Halloween Crush
by blutailedferret
Summary: America and Canada are going to a Halloween party hosted by the awesome Prussia. During the party, Prussia sees an adorable Canada and wants to have some fun with him. It's a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Crush

If Prussia knew anything at all, which he obviously did as he was a very smart nation, it was that this party was officially awesome. America always went full-out with this

kind of thing, inviting every country in existence to come to his house for a hardcore celebration on this night. It was Halloween. Prussia and his awesome vampire self was

totally the star of the show, here. He had talked easily with all the nations, and it was obvious that everyone loved him. "America I'm not going out there like this! It's silly!"

shouts Canada as loud as possible which, as usual, was still sort of quiet. "No dude! It's cute! People are gonna love it!" America came up with a cute costume idea for

Canada but Canada was not to confident about wearing it. "U-Uh ok..." Canada sighs then follows his brother out to the party. As Prussia socialized with a rather annoyed

Austria, sipping his drink, something caught his eye from the side. A young blond nation had just followed America out from some other part of the house. Prussia squinted

at the kid. Who the hell was it? He looked just like America, only shorter, and with longer hair and slightly purplish eyes. And good lord, he was wearing a gigantic, fuzzy,

polar bear suit. "A-America I-I look funny...I mean like the polar bear ears and the paws but I still feel like an idiot."Canada looked around slightly embarrassed. "DUDE!

YOU LOOK FINE! IT'S HALLOWEEN! We're all dressed up so don't feel weird!" yells America with a slightly heroic sounding tone. Canada continues to hide behind America

without noticing that Prussia seems to be staring at him. Prussia blinked at the polar-bear/nation, wondering who he was. Were there two Americas now? He took another

sip of his drink as his interest looked around the room shakily. The white-haired nation was considering approaching the other, because... come on, he was CUTE. The

Canadian wondered around bumping into people "Oh! Uh sorry… Oh sorry!" No one ever really noticed him. He decided to sit down in the corner of a room. He sighed as he

looked around through the people. Suddenly he noticed a very attractive boy taking a sip of his drink. The boy looked at him so Canada looked down. "Oh my gosh, our

eyes met, that's so awkward... I can't even look at him, he's really ...good looking..." Smirking as their eyes met from across the room, Prussia made up his mind. He

poured another cup of punch and made his way through the throng of people toward the awkward-looking nation. When the other noticed him approaching, his eyes

widened and he looked like he was going to start panicking at any moment. But before he could do anything, Prussia had plopped himself down on the couch next to him

and handed him one of the drinks. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" Canada blushed. He had never been called cute by anyone except for America or France. His head was

still down so he lifted it up slowly and while shaking a little turned his head to answer. "U-uh, It's uh..." He forgot his own name for a minute as he was so nervous.

"It's...It's Canada..." Canada managed to chuckle a little even though his face was flushing. Prussia chuckled at how flustered the younger nation seemed."Canada, huh?

I've never heard of that place... Are you recently independent?" Canada wasn't sure how to answer that. He was slightly upset that Prussia had never heard of him. He

didn't respond, he just covered his face and started to cry a little. He was never noticed. Prussia raised an eyebrow. Before we continue with the story, it should be noted

that Prussia prided himself on his ability to raise only one eyebrow at a time and believed he had a quite well-muscled forehead. "What's wrong, birdie?" Prussia wasn't sure

what he had done, but Canada was obviously upset. "Does the drink taste unawesome?" Canada didn't even notice that he was actually crying. He tried to get words out.

"I-It's...It's just that...no one ever knows who I am." The poor Canadian just had it. When would anyone ever truly notice him? No matter where he was he felt lonely.

Prussia smiled. "I don't know who you are, but I'd certainly like to. And you want to know the awesome me, don't you?" He grabbed the weeping nation's hand and pulled

him to his feet. "Stop crying! You're supposed to be having fun. Now, we're dancing to this next song whether you like it or not because I'm awesome like that." Canada

shook his head no really fast. "But I-I'm not good at dancing! I'll embarrass myself!" Canada never danced at any party with anyone. Prussia just shook his head. "Don't

worry about it, birdie! Just follow my awesome lead and you'll be fine!" Locking his fingers together with the other nation's, Prussia spun them out onto the dance floor just

as the next song began to blare over the speakers. "Gah!" shouts Canada as he is pulled out onto the dance floor. He constantly looks down to the ground trying not to

make eye contact with the handsome nation smirking at him. "Uh... I don't know what I'm doing..." "No worries. It's only one song, birdie~ "They spun gracefully in waltz-

like circles- or at least Prussia did, with Canada trying his best to keep up."What do you say we check out the buffet after this?" America's parties were always extravagant,

complete with catering, sometimes live music, and always well-decorated. Canada nods at that comment. Meanwhile, America, wearing his Superman costume, noticed his

brother dancing with Prussia. "Hey! That's my brother! Dude! What the hell is he doing with Prussia! He's one step closer to getting raped!" France noticed him getting

worked up and tried to calm him down. "Oh calm it down America! Let my little son have a little fun. I'd like to see what happens next, ohohohoho." Prussia stuck out his

tongue. "Yeah, fuck off America. You're too controlling. So, you're America's brother, huh...? Didn't know he had one... That's unawesome for you." He spun his small

companion in a circle, holding one hand high above their heads. The music finally stopped. Canada sighed with relief thinking "Finally...I can't dance I probably looked so

stupid...but...at least I got to dance with him." Prussia then took Canada over to the buffet table. Canada takes a cookie and nibbles on it. "Uh...Prussia? Do you want one?"

Prussia's red eyes brightened. With a smirk, he bent down and bit the other end of the cookie that was currently in Canada's mouth. He lingered for a second, looking into

Canada's sparkling indigo eyes, before pulling away. He almost let out a chuckle as the smaller nation blushed a deep shade of red. Canada became very jittery after Prussia

got really close to his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, America was flipping out once he saw what Prussia did. He walked over to the two of them and took Canada's arm. "Ok! I'm breaking you to up!

This is ridiculous! If you keep this up he will definitely rape you! Do you understand?" America said with worry in his voice. Canada was disgusted by that

comment. "NO! H-he wouldn't do that! I-I...don't think..." "God, America! You're such a bastard! I wouldn't do something so unawesome." Prussia glared at

the host of the party. "I'mma do what I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "Oh really? I can't do anything? How about I kick you out of this

party Prussia?" America said angrily. "B-B-But America!" Canada pulled his arm away from America angrily. "Don't tell him to leave! Stop trying to be so

protective!" Canada folded his arms. He noticed that everyone was staring at them. He turned red then ran away to his room upstairs, and slammed the

door. "Canada... Wait!" America yelled but it was too late. His little brother had already left. "What is everyone looking at? Go back to dancing." America

started to walk towards the stairs when Prussia stopped him. "Let me talk to him America" Prussia said. "You'd just make it worse, bastard. Stay out of our

faces and just go back to being ignorant like you always are." Before America could reply, Prussia sprinted up the stairs two at a time. He turned down a

long hallway, peering at each door he passed to try to find Matthew's room. Finally he came upon a plain wooden door with a small, almost unnoticeable,

sign on it reading "Matthew Williams." Prussia raised a hand to knock lightly on the faded wood. He wasn't normally one for knocking, but he made a point

of it this time. He may be rude and brash, but he wasn't insensitive. "Don't come in!" Canada cried. "Just go back and have fun with everybody else! And be

noticed like you always are! Just leave me alone...like I always am..." Canada couldn't help but cry. He was truly upset. "This party's stupid..." Prussia spoke

through the closed door. "Hey, birdie. Just let me in and we can talk. What do you mean you're always alone? I'll listen, so please talk to me. You wanna be

awesome like that, don't you?" Canada couldn't stop the flow of tears from falling down. "I'm always alone ok! No matter where I am no one ever notices

me! Or knows who I am! America tries to get me noticed but it never works! I'm always just sitting in the corner watching everyone else have fun while I'm

just...unseen..." Prussia leaned his head against the door. "But I noticed you birdie. Hun... Don't cry. I don't like seeing you so sad. Please let me in."

Prussia fiddled with the doorknob, checking to see if Canada had unlocked it. Canada tries to wipe the tears off his eyes, but he was crying so much he had

trouble. He got off of his bed and unlocked the door. As soon as he began to open it; Prussia grabbed him in for a tight hug, which caught Canada off-guard.

Prussia held the small nation close to his chest, noting how cold the other's hands were. He buried his nose into the blonde

head that just reached his chin. "Birdie, it's okay. Just let it out if you need to." Canada continued to cry in Prussia arms. Even though he felt like a little kid,

he didn't care because it made him feel better. The party was ending in about a half-an-hour or so, but they remained hugging each other for a little while.

Suddenly, Canada pushed himself off of Prussia. He put his hands on his crying face, then fell to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm ruining this party for you..."

Prussia fell with Canada, keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Birdie, you're not ruining it at all. In fact, this party is

better than ever because I met you." Prussia pulled Canada's hands from his face, leaning his forehead against the others. Canada looked dazed as Prussia's

mouth came closer to his, and then finally touched it. Prussia kissed him. Canada blushes the maximum possible then pulls back for a second. Prussia pulls

him back towards him. "P-Prussia! W-Wait a minute!" That was Canada's first kiss EVER! He needed time to take it all in. Prussia looked at him

questioningly. "What's wrong birdie? Did you not like the taste of the awesome me?" First, Canada made an odd look at Prussia's taste comment. Then

answered "N-No that's not it but...That was my first kiss...So I was just a little caught off-guard..." Prussia's eyes brightened. "Oh! I didn't know! Well, it

was obviously satisfactory since it was with me" "Uh...Well yeah it was, I guess..." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Canada had a look of

embarrassment "You...Probably think I'm too nervous...don't you..." "Not at all birdie! I don't remember my first kiss, but I'm sure I was just as flustered,

but maybe not. That's just your personality. I'm willing to accept that. "Two boys alone in a dark room after just kissing...sounds like a typical Yaoi sex

scene doesn't it, but in this case, it was different. Suddenly America burst into the room, noticing them on the floor, Canada's arms being held by Prussia,

while Canada had a flustered face. America was ticked. "What...the...hell...are you...doing...to...my Brother!" Prussia barely acknowledged his appearance.

"Come on birdie, let's go downstairs. It suddenly got really unawesome in here." Helping Canada up, he pushed past America and made his way back to the

stairs. America turns slowly in shock then shouts "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM THIS! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Canada turned around while

being pulled by Prussia "I-I'm sorry, we didn't do anything! I swear!" Poor Canada was in an odd situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Prussia gripped Canada's hand tighter and continued his quick strides away from America. He didn't hate the other nation, in fact they were good drinking

buddies and Prussia had often awoken on America's floor not knowing how he got there. But even the best of friends sometimes bicker. And now was one of

those times. Prussia kept pulling Canada until Canada yelled "Prussia! Hold on for a second! Maybe I wanna talk to my brother!" Prussia stopped for a

second once he heard what Canada said. Prussia stared down at the small country for a moment before letting his hand go."Fine, if it's what you want. But I

wasn't gonna let him ream you out against your will." Canada runs back to his brother. "America...I swear...We didn't do anything...He just...kissed me."

Canada blushed, he didn't want to tell his brother this, but he didn't want him to think they had sex."You KISSED! When did this happen and why Prussia of

all nations?" America said with fury. "No well… he kissed me! I was crying...and he just...you know...leaned in and kissed me..." Canada wanted America to

understand this "I think I...I l-love him..." Canada backed up just in case America got real mad. "I guess I understand" America said with a sigh. "I too have

had a similar ordeal when I was younger, but that's for another time." Canada hugged his brother saying "Thank you Alfie " Canada smiled at him then went

back downstairs to see Prussia with an empty beer cup in his hand. Prussia had about 4 beers before Canada even came downstairs. He was definitely

drunk. Canada rushes over to him. "Prussia! How much beer did you have?! Are you alright?!" Prussia stumbled a little and leaned on the wall. "Birdiiieee…

How'd it go with the big stars n' stripesses? Oh, I only had fourishie. But I think it'll take at leeeeeaast five to get me drunk." Prussia, if not totally drunk

already, was well on his way. Canada was a little mad at him for getting so drunk so fast. "Oh Prussia! Did you really get that drunk that fast?!" Canada was

trying to shake him out of it. "PRUSSIA!" Suddenly, Prussia looked at him oddly and said something funny. Prussia looked Canada straight in the eyes. "I'm

so glad we're friiieennnds now, Be-hic- because you know what they say about friendshippp...'Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but

only you get the warm feeling that it brings.'" With that, Prussia refilled his cup and giggled. Canada had no comment on Prussia statement except

"yeah...Uh...Don't ever say that in public again and...Yes I'm glad were friends but you really need to lighten up on the drinks ok?!" Canada was seriously

worried about Prussia. America walked down the stairs to see the drunken Prussia as he fell over onto Canada; making Canada fall down to the ground.

"Whoa there Prussia, are you trying to crush my little bro?" America walked over to his brother and helped him get up. At the same time he picked up

Prussia. "It's getting late so why not have him crash at our place for the night? Attention everyone! The party is over so everyone have a safe trip home."

Looking back at Canada, he said while smirking "Why not take him to your room? You have a big enough bed for the two of you." Prussia snickered. "Wow,

America. I'm surpri- -hic- surprised you trust me enough with him in beeeddd~" He rolled off of Canada, slurring an apology. "I want some moooore

though" Prussia reached up to the table to pour himself another cup, but was stopped by Canada. First Canada blushed at that comment. Then he noticed

Prussia wanted more to drink. "NO! Prussia NO! You don't need to drink anymore! Geeze! But...he can stay with me...if h-he wants...just don't take it the

wrong way!" "I trust you bro" America said with a yawn. Prussia pouted. "Mmmmm but birdieeeeeee..." He yawned. "I'm tired..." He took Canada around

the waist and hugged him tightly. "Alright" yawned America. "I'll help you bring him to your room and ill give him a pair of my pjs." "Mmmm but I usually

sleep in the nuuuude" Prussia whined. "B-But Prussia your drunk! And I have a feeling if your drunk… and naked...sharing my bed is gonna be very

interesting..." Canada didn't know what was gonna happen next. "That's not gunna happen!" America said as his eyes widened to a horrific image in his

head. "Daaammnnnn... You need to pull the stick outta yur assss Americaaa..." Prussia made another pouty-face. "I like the feel of the cool air where the

sun don't shine... Refreshhhhing." "If you wanna sleep nude..."America sighed "Use my bed." Prussia just blinked at him. "No fricken way, man. I'mma sleep

with birdie." Canada's face was so beyond red it was Orange. "UH! UH! UH! P-PRUSSIA! Y-YOU CAN STOP J-JOKING NOW!" He wasn't sure if Prussia was

actually serious. Did he really want to sleep with him? Prussia just turned and looked at him with those piercing red eyes of his. "I'm totally serious birdie!

You're mine tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

America was probably ready to punch Prussia in the face but he let it go. Everyone had pretty much left the party and America head on up stairs so it was

just the two of them...awkwardly staring at each other. "Uh...Prussia I...don't know what to say!" Prussia smirked. "You don't have to say anything; let your

tongue do the talking?" His hand snaked behind Matthew's back and he pulled him close. Canada was freaking out. He didn't know what was happening. He

did want to kiss him but to sleep with him! Who knows what would happen! "P-P-Prussi-" He is interrupted by Prussia's lips. Prussia's warm lips pressed to

Canada's, his hands holding the other's head steady. "You taste... like maple syrup." Prussia murmured. Canada managed to pull himself off Prussia's lips for

a second to say only one thing. "A-and ...you taste...l-like...awesome...heh heh." With that cute statement they resumed kissing. Canada could practically

feel Prussia glowing at his compliment, and he resumed kissing with a renewed vigor. Prussia had been a bit concerned that he would taste too much like

alcohol for his companion, but it was obviously not an issue, as Canada seemed just as into this as Prussia was. Suddenly, France walks in. "Now where's

my Jacke-" He stops in his sentence once he sees his son making -out with Prussia. "Ohohoho, So...What do we have here?" Canada jumps back off of

Prussia, making Prussia fall forward. "Papa! U-Uh, H-how long were you there?" Prussia hit the floor with a thump, not bothering to get up. "Ohhhh it's that

creepy guy." Prussia blinked up at France, observing his slightly aroused-looking face and Canada's bright red one. "Papa! It's not what you think! We were

uh! Doing... CPR!" Canada could tell his dad didn't buy it, but he tried anyways. Prussia began to get up to help in this situation. Wincing as his back

cracked a bit, Prussia pulled himself up off the floor. "OH KAY. SO, it's time for YOU to leave, Mr. creeper, so birdie and I can get back to... 'CPR,' capiche?"

France got the message, but wanted to get something straight with Prussia...straight being a relative term "Ok, but listen Mr. Gilbert...if you do ANYTHING

to my son...let's just say...every time you hear the word rape...you'll sit in a corner and cry, alright? Get back to your CPR." France left grabbing his Jacket

on the way out. Prussia just stuck his tongue out at the lightly-beared nation. "As if you can warn ME about rape. You rape anyone who will stand in the

same room as you. Kesesesesese... Just leeeeaaavvveeeee." As soon as the door closes, Prussia notices Canada shocked face. "I-I...I...I just lied to my

dad!" Canada has never lied to his dad before. He pulls away from Prussia just as he's about to make another move. "W-why did I do that!" Noting how

Canada had paled a bit and began to look slightly upset, Prussia swept a hair out of the smaller nation's face. "It's okay birdie. A little white lie never hurt

anyone. And he totally didn't buy it anyway." "Oh Great!" shouts Canada. "N-Now he thinks I'm making -out with you! He's probably thinking that we'll have

hot, dirty sex! And I'll magically get pregnant with your baby!" Canada started sounding crazy. Canada took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "O-Ok...I

think...I'm calm now...but..." Canada made a cute face in which no one on earth could probably resist. "I-I've never had s-sex before...so...I don't know..."

Prussia chuckled, absolutely loving Canada's innocence. "Well, I can show you what it's like sometime." He contemplated how to describe it. "It's like...

drinking maple syrup. And rubbing it all over yourself. Yeah. Like that." Canada made a funny face from the odd image that came into his head. "Uh...alright

then...but...w-what if I'm bad at it eh?" Prussia was probably so experienced at it! He didn't want to look bad if he did...have intercourse with him. "Ohhh I

can tell. You'll be fuckin' AMAZING~" Prussia chuckled, licking Canada's cheek. "You'll be good at it just by BEING there, birdie" Prussia grabbed Canada to

take him upstairs to Canada's room. He twirled Canada into his room then walks in and shuts the door, slowly locking it. "U-Uh Prussia I-I don-" Prussia

stopped him from finishing with his finger. "Don't what, birdie?" Prussia pushed him down on the bed. He shivered as Canada made an apprehensive face.

"You're so friggen cute." Canada grabs Prussia's finger off his lips. "I-I don't want to h-have sex ok! I'm not ready! I'm sorry!" Poor little Canada starts

crying because he knew that's what Prussia wanted to do. "I-I Know that's all you wanted to do with me..." Prussia smiled. "It's okay, birdie. We don't have

to tonight. I mean, we just meet recently. I kissed you, and that's enough to satisfy me enough for now. Now, no more tears." He reassured Canada as he

wiped one of the salty droplets from his cheek. Canada sighed with relief but felt bad in the inside. "A-Are you mad? T-that we didn't get to have s-

se-...sex?" Canada was such an innocent soul he could barely say the word. Prussia shook his head. "Naw, I'm not mad. I'll end up fucking someone

eventually anyway." One would wonder how they could doing THAT with Prussia and not risk getting some sort of nasty STD... Other than the fact he was a

nation. Can nations even get STDs. Canada blushed then looked ever so sad. What Prussia said slightly punctured his feelings. "S-So you mean...you'll have

sex with someone else...because I wouldn't?" Canada covered his eyes trying to keep himself from crying. Prussia just blinked. "No. I just mean I'll have sex

with someone else cuz I love sex? It's not you, hun, it's me." He noticed how the younger nation was trying to hold back tears. "I'm not tryin' ta guilt ya

into sex or anything. I'm just saying." Canada just nods but doesn't remove his hands from his eyes. He doesn't want Prussia to see him trying not to cry

even though it's so obvious. He peeks through his fingers and sees that Prussia got up to take his shirt off. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Canada gulps at the

amazing sight of Prussia's abs. He turned to look at the blond nation over his shoulder, a question in his eyes. "Getting ready for bed; are you ready,

birdie?" He unintentionally flexed his well-toned, pale abs. "U-U-Uhhhh...Uh! W-Wait y-your actually gonna sleep in here! W-with me! " Canada was freaking

out. He had never seen a boy like Prussia...with his shirt off. "I...Uh…"Canada was shaking in his bed. He almost began to sweat. Prussia just nodded,

almost entirely oblivious to Canada's discomfort. "Yeahhh that's the plan, birdie~ Your bed looks so nice and warm~ Hope ya don't mind too much." He

stretched, giving Canada a full view of his muscles. Luckily, he had kept his pants on. Prussia started to slide into the bed. He pulled Canada to lie down.

Canada was shaking with all his might. He noticed Prussia sit up and look at him. Canada hadn't changed into his PJs or anything. "What's wrong, birdie?"

He looked rather concerned, noticing that the nation whose bed he had invaded had started shaking rather violently. "Do you feel sick or something? "N-No

it's uh...just that...uh... I have to put on my Pajamas!" Canada rolled off the bed really fast, grabbed his PJ's, and ran to the bathroom to change. He stood

in the bathroom thinking. "GAH! I CAN'T DO THIS! HE WAS PRACTICALLY NAKED!" He finished changing then waited outside the door before going back in.

"You can do it...We're just sleeping together not...d-doing it." He walked back in. Prussia was sitting up in bed reading a book he had produced from

somewhere- perhaps his pants. The world didn't know what Prussia hid in his pants- when Canada reentered the room in his pajamas. The albino looked up

and chuckled when he saw that Canada's pjs were decorated with rather tasteful maple leaves. "Welcome back, birdie!" He patted the empty bed next to

him. "Come lie down! It's cold in here~" There was plenty of room for the both of them on this king-sized mattress. Canada took one big deep breath. "O-

Ok" Canada gently smiled even though he felt like crap. What if Prussia causally slid of his pants and then mounted on top of him. What a scary thought to

Canada. Canada laid down. Prussia was entirely oblivious to Canada's anxiety. "Should we turn out the light now? Kesesesesese." He didn't mean it to sound

suggestive, but Canada probably would take it the wrong way. "GAH! Uh...Uh O-Ok!" Prussia turned the light of then laid down really close to Canada.

Canada could feel Prussia's heavy breathing and his hand slowly reaching over Canada to hold onto him. "U-Uhhhh P-Prussia?" Canada could practically feel

Prussia's smirk through the pitch darkness. "Call me 'Onii-chan,' birdie" That hand just kept inching toward him, trying to pull him closer to that beautiful,

bare chest... It was too dark to see, yet it was still stunning. Canada's eyes got wider once he said that. Should he call him Onii-chan? He tried to respond.

"Ok O-Onii-chan..." What was about to happen with these too? Prussia positively rolled around with glee as Canada called him. "Birdie, you're so cuuuuteee"

he squealed- or, squealed as much as someone with a voice like Prussia's could squeal. Prussia's voice resembled a chain smoker's, although Prussia hadn't

smoked cigarettes in a while. Key word being cigarettes. He'd smoked plenty of other things in the interim. As Prussia rolled around on the bed he

eventually bumped into Canada, causing Canada to fall of his own bed. Two words...Wow Prussia. "Maple Owwie! My head!" Poor Canada was probably going

to have to deal with a restless , possibly snoring, sleeper...named Prussia...or I'm sorry "Onii-chan". "Oops, sorry birdie!" Prussia rolled over to Canada's

side and extended a hand to pull up the literally floored nation. "Are you okay? Don't want that to leave a mark." "I-I'm ok! It's just a bruise! N-nothing bi-"

Canada couldn't finish his words. He got distracted staring at Prussia abs and pants that were hanging kind of low. Canada's heart began beating real fast as

he was thinking "O-Oh my god...h-his pants are really low...and he has no shirt...a-and he's sharing my bed." Prussia followed Canada's line of vision. "Are

you looking where I think you're looking, birdie?" His voice lilted in a suggestive way. Prussia shifted, inadvertently pulling his unzipped pants down further

so that the top of his boxers peaked out. Once Prussia began pulling his pants down, that was it for Canada being calm...oh damn. "UH UH NO I WASN'T

LOOKING THERE! I WAS JUST THINKING AND MY EYES JUST HAPPENED TO BE IN THAT DIRECTION!" Canada tried his best to turn things around but

Prussia wasn't fooled of course. He chuckled. "Good try, birdie. I know ya want me" He just loved the way the little nation absolutely flipped out when

uncomfortable or embarrassed... Taking advantage of the darkness, he leaned forward and touched Canada's soft, pink cheek with the tip of his tongue.

Canada was now flailing like those wind sock people on a windy day that stores have to attract costumers...yeah. "P-PRUSSIA! D-DID YOU JUST L-L-LICK

ME!" It was hard to know what was happening in the darkness but Canada could also feel that he was being touched...in an odd place as well. Prussia

chuckled. "What are ya talkin' about, birdie?" He drew Canada's head closer to his own with his free hand. His other was... otherwise occupied. "EHHH!~"

That was all Canada could say. He could feel the room get hotter...and not temperture wise...Canada could feel Prussia press his lips onto him softly then

slowly begin to climb over top of the poor Canadian. Prussia grabbed Canada's face and kissed him harder. Canada constantly gasped for air. "P-Prus-...I

mean...Onii-chan!...Please!" At first, he thought Prussia hadn't heard him as his soft lips pressed to his own and the albino's tongue worked violently in his

mouth. But suddenly, he drew away. "Oh... I guess I was getting a bit carried away there." He was undeniably getting hotter. He lingered a second more on

top of Canada's soft body before rolling off. Canada tried to reassure him "No! T-thats ok! Eh! ..I mean...I was just...just afraid that you...you

would...moles- I MEAN! NO! I MEAN have s-sex with me or something..." Prussia sighed. This worried Canada thought that he was mad. "I'M SORRY! I'M

SORRY! I'VE JUST NEVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE BESIDES MY DAD OR MY BROTHER! ...and surprisingly this is a scarier experience then sleeping with my

dad..." Prussia shook his head. "Naw, don't apologize. I'm just trying to catch my breath, ya know... You're a fuckin' amazing kisser" He resisted the urge to

roll over and kiss him again, but only barely. "T-Thank you...I guess..." Canada turned over in his bed facing away from Prussia, because he didn't want the

sexy nation to see him making a sad face. He wanted to go far with Prussia but he just couldn't. Prussia shifted, feeling how the atmosphere had suddenly

become tense. He turned over as well and attempted to sleep despite the... excitement, shall we say As Prussia fell asleep, Canada quietly got off his bed to

go find his polar bear stuffie. Kumojirou was sleeping and he didn't feel like waking him up to hear "Who are you?" He grabbed his stuffed bear then went

downstairs to get some late night Maple to drink. He went back upstairs and peeked in his room, seeing Prussia gone. Then he quickly felt a hand

awkwardly grab his side. Prussia spun the nation around to face him. "Why is there a kumquat?" Canada was puzzled. What the hell was Prussia saying

now? "AH! PRUSSIA DON'T DO THAT~! Y-you scared me so much!" then Canada realized that Prussia said something so random, he had to ask what that

was about. "What? A kumquat?" Prussia just stood there staring at him. "Sometimes it's upside down. But most of the time it's just deodorant."

"Uh...Prussia, y-you're scaring me! That made No sense! Eh!" Canada was incredibly confused. Was he hearing things? Did he have too much Maple? "But I

can't do that. It's a funny color. However, I need to write that down. Let me find my rifle. Prussia swayed slightly on the spot as Canada continued to stand

there perplexedly. "PRUSSIA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE MAKING NO SSENSE!" Canada was ready to pull his hair out. "I-I don't get it! You're not

hallucinating are you?!" Suddenly, Prussia blinked quickly and shook his head. "B-birdie? What are we doing here? I thought we were in bed..." He stood

there for a moment, and then realization dawned on him. "Oh... I must have sleep-walked again. My apologies!" And he was back in bed and asleep again

before Canada could even process what had just happened. "UH! W-WHA? HUH?" Although Canada was slightly confused, he was also relieved that Prussia

was ok. But he was also thinking. "Gosh, what does he even dream about for Polar Bears sake!" Canada makes his way back to the bed and laid down

again. Soon it was morning. Canada woke up, and noticed that his shirt was missing. "HUH? WHAT!? M-MY SHIRT! DID I? NO! NO! I KNOW I DIDN'T DO

ANYTHING WITH HIM! WHERE IS IT!?" However, his frantic questioning was for naught, as Prussia was still soundly asleep on the other side of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The albino suddenly flailed, startling the Canadian a bit, but then turned over and laid still again... clutching the missing shirt to his chest. Canada just

stared at Prussia with a confused look. "How did he? When did he? Huh?" Canada began nudging Prussia to wake-up; he had many questions for him. I

mean, wouldn't he? It was a crazy night. Prussia just mumbled and clutched the Canada-smelling shirt tighter. Finally, after a bit of nudging, Prussia's eyes

began to flutter open. "Onii-chan! When in the world did you take my shirt off?!" Canada was a little angry. I mean, who wouldn't be! The guy was just

rolling around smelling his shirt. Prussia just blinked. "What'd I miss?" Canada fumed, but he couldn't deny that Prussia looked pretty adorable with his

messed up morning hair. "Y-you took my shirt off!" Canada started to get upset...of course. "T-thats really creepy...and perverted..." Canada turned once

again to hide his tearing face from Prussia. "Did you do something to me!" America opened the door and yelled "PANCAKES for breakfast!"Prussia continued

to blink at him, not quite awake yet. "I don't remember that, birdie- OHMAIGODWHATWAS THAT?" "Prussia you- " Canada turned around only to see Prussia

had run downstairs with America for Pancakes. Canada sighed trying to stop crying as he went downstairs as well. Prussia was sitting eagerly at the kitchen

table. Canada wasn't sure whether he had run away because he was excited about pancakes or if he was trying to avoid an awkward situation which

included him trying to explain himself and Canada crying. "BIRDIE. WE'RE HAVING PANCAKES. FUCKIN' PANCAKES." "Oi, what wrong bro? You love my

pancakes." America said. Did something happen last night. Canada looked up at his brother for a split second. "O-Oh! N-No...nothing really...I do love your

Pancakes...I just feel a little stomachy is all...""Oh...ok. More for me and Prussia I guess. Right Prussia?" America didn't believe his brother but put on a

face. Prussia grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "YEAH SON." He turned to Canada, not the type to let things be even if it was an awkward situation. "Hay,

if you don't feel well, you should take something. YOU NEED TA EAT THESE PANCAKES THEY BE AWESOME." Canada didn't look at Prussia, but he answered

slightly angered. "NO! It's fine ok! I'm just not hungry! Gosh!" Canada dropped his fork and stormed upstairs. Prussia stared after him. "Birdie...? Well

someone got up on the wrong side of the bed..." "Ugh! Why am I so pissed at him! I mean he just took my shirt off in the middle of the night...and climbed

on me forcing me to kiss him...well, t-that sounds bad...B-but I like him! Why am I getting so mad at him!" Canada was talking to himself alone upstairs.

Why was he so mad? Prussia looked to America for his explanation of Canada's inexplicable bad mood, as if his brother would have answers. America just

shrugged. "Don't look at me, you albino bastard. I can't tell ya." Prussia could tell it was a friendly insult, so he didn't attack the other nation- also due to

the fact he was the one making the pancakes. Canada was afraid to go back downstairs. He just awkwardly got angry and ran upstairs. He just couldn't

figure out why he was getting so upset and emotional all of a sudden. And why his heart would just beat faster and his face would turn red when he was

with Prussia. What was it?! "Oh great, If I go downstairs there will be an awkward silence...I can tell! S-so I just can't!" [5:24:11 PM] Sabrina Greene:

Prussia finished his breakfast quickly, wanting to get upstairs and check on Canada. He had never seen the even-tempered, calm nation act like that before.

In fact, he was surprised that he could even show that much emotion at all. He ascended the wooden staircase and knocked again on Canada's door. "OH

NO!" Canada quickly locked the door. He could hear Prussia jiggle the knob but he locked it anyways. "N-NO! I'm a changing!" Because of Canada's bad

choice of words, Prussia got more excited and still tried opening the door. "Prussia! Why are you such a perv!" "Birdie, I just wanna know what's wrong! Did

I say something?" When he was answered with silence, he tried again. "Hey, there are still pancakes downstairs. They're reeaaalllly good, they have

chocolate chips in them." Canada practically drooled at the fact that there were chocolate chip pancakes downstairs but he tried to resist. "Well… I don't

care! What if I eat some and while I do you take my shirt off and smell it like you did last night!" That barely made any sense but Canada was mad for

some reason, and wanted to use sarcasm. Prussia deadpanned. "Um, what?" He was thoroughly confused. "When did I do that?" Canada fumed at that

comment "LAST NIGHT! YOU DID! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T REMEMBER You...You PERVERT!" Canada runs onto his bed and pouts while Prussia still waits

outside the door. Prussia jiggled the knob harder. "I don't remember, birdie! I'm not gonna deny that I'm a pervert, cuz, well, I AM, but don't hold it against

me! I just have a really big libido! I can't help it!" Canada couldn't fight this feeling but, all he could feel was anger. "N-No! I-I...I HATE YOU!" Canada yelled

as loud as possible for him but Prussia didn't buy his hate. "Pshhh no you don't, birdie! Stop kidding around!" Prussia's voice sounded a bit forced, and for a

moment Canada felt guilty- but only for a moment. "I really don't remember. But, can I say one thing? ... You smell really good." "W-well say whatever you

want but I'm not letting you in ...you..s-stupid head!" Canada insulted like a 7-year-old but all he wanted was to be alone...or did he? Prussia goes to ask

America if there's a key to Canada's room. America gives him the key hoping he won't...over use it. Prussia runs back upstairs and begins to unlock the

door. "Who's a stupid head?" Canada can just hear the pout in the other's voice. The lock jiggled, and this time the door popped open, much to Canada's

dismay. Prussia's white head peaked around the corner slightly warily. He had learned that it was best to use caution in situations like these lest something

sharp and/or heavy be thrown in his general direction. Canada was afraid to turn around but still managed to yell at Prussia "GO AWAY!" Canada sounded

like he was going to cry, but he tried his best to keep it from sounding that way. "I-I hate you remember!" "No, you don't. And you totally sound like you're

gonna cry but are trying to hide it." Prussia hoped that comment wouldn't set him off. "I'm not leaving until we straighten things out." This time Canada let

out the tears. "Just go away ok!" many tears were bawling out of his eyes. "You're just a p-pervert who wants to have sex with me! And that's all you want!

You don't care about me actually do you...y-you just want sex..." Prussia shook his head. "No, I'm not! You can think that about me, but you're wrong. If I

really wanted sex, I wouldn't stick around. I'm here because I care about you!" Canada stopped weeping for a second once he heard Prussia say that. He

turned around with his tearing up innocent face. "R-really?" His voice sounded wobbly because he was still crying a little. Nobody's ever said anything like

that to Canada before. "Yes, really. And I mean it, before you ask." Even a player like Prussia understood the difference between "fuck-buddies" and actual

relationships. China, America, France, and a few other nations were his fuck-buddies, and now he wanted an actual relationship- with Canada. Prussia holds

his hands out as a sign he wanted a hug. Canada turns his head back around so he could wipe the tears away. Canada then gets up to hug him, then, just

like last night, he was gone. Suddenly he feels Prussia arms wrap around him from behind making him jump. "Haha! I got you birdie!" Canada...starts to

chuckle a little. Prussia gloated. "Yaaay I made you laugh, birdie!" He lifted the nation up. "You're so light! I think you need to eat. Ready to come eat?"

"Uh- Yeah! I am!" Canada finally became happy. Prussia put him down. Then Canada went on downstairs. Prussia stayed in the room for a second and

sighed. "Oh...birdie..." Prussia actually fixed the bed for Canada then continued downstairs to see that Canada, had instantly eaten 3 pancakes already. He

blinked. "That... was fast." He sat down at the table with Canada to keep him company while he ate. The large, cold nation was too preoccupied to talk, so

they sat in comfortable silence. Prussia chuckled inadvertently when he thought of how feminine the other nation really was. He could be so girly at times.

Canada blinked with his pretty eyelashes when he noticed Prussia was looking at him. "I'm sorry, am I eating to funny?" What a cute little question from a

cute little nation. Prussia just chuckled. "Naw, you're fine." He felt his cheeks warm up as the nation just sat there being cute. Canada finished eating. The

boy ate pancakes like there was no tomorrow but, hey, he's Canadian. America laughed at the face Canada made when his mouth was filled with pancake.

Canada stood up then tried to walk over to the sink, but he felt very faint and tired, thus he collapsed to the floor. Prussia sprung into action. "Birdie! What's

wrong?" Canada had obviously turned a few shades paler. "Are you okay?!" Prussia hoped he was over-reacting, but it was always good to make sure.

Canada began to close his eyes; still trying to answer. "Y-Yeah...I-I'm fin-..." Canada trailed off in his word. "Birdie? Birdie?! C-come on, stay awake now!

You're most certainly not fine! Hey! D-don't faint on me! What's wrong!?" Prussia kneeled next to the other nation, who was lying face-up on the floor.

Canada could hear Prussia calling to him but couldn't call back. He was knocked out. What could have caused this? Canada had fainted but, it's like he was

completely unconscious. Was it from lack of sleep or eating? What was it? Prussia tried calling him one more time, but the other nation's eyelids continued

to flutter weakly and he showed no signs of being able to hear him. "What the fuck, man?! America! I could use some help here!" All was silent for a

moment until Prussia heard America's footsteps on the stairs as he descended. "What's up, Prus- oh my god, what did you do?!" America rushed into the

kitchen. Prussia looked slightly offended. "I didn't do anything! He ate a bunch of pancakes and suddenly passed out!" America had no clue of what to do

except for one thing. "We have to take him to the hospital right now! I mean, he's fainted before, and we got medicine for it, but that was only a couple of

times when he was like 8! And he's never been out for this long!" Prussia helps take Canada to the car. Prussia sits in the back and holds Canada while

America drives them to the hospital. As America started the car and pulled out of the driveway, Prussia brushed some stray hairs from Canada's pale

forehead. "W-wait, so he has a history of this? Does he have some kind of c-chronic illness?" Prussia had to check. America parked the car to answer Prussia

question. He sighed. "Well, the doctor said that...he may have a small case of Anemia...but I didn't think it'd end up being this bad..." America continued

driving a little more until they made it to the hospital "Well, were here…" Prussia scooped up the unconscious nation. America lead the way into clinic and

approached the front desk. "Hey, my little brother fainted." He addressed the receptionist. "He has a history of anemia! Can someone look at him, like,

NOW?" The lady at the desk seemed young and attentive. "Oh! Ok! But I do have to make a few calls first..." As she picked up the phone, she notices

Prussia beginning to walk up to the desk fuming. "Hey, bitch. Mattie is WAY MORE IMPORTANT than ANY calls you have to make. Now get him LOOKED AT

RIGHT NOW or heads will ROLL I swear to GOD." His bright red eyes narrowed and glinted with an odd sort of light. This made the nurse scared a little. "I'M

SORRY I'M SORRY! I'll call in for help right now ok!" ...clearly she was new to this but according to Prussia, her head was at stake. "Ok, follow that nurse to

a room. A doctor will be in there right away O-Ok?!" Prussia made a triumphant noise. "Hmmph." He carefully scooped up the still-unconscious Canadian

and carried him into the room the burse had indicated. And then the three of them were alone once more, Canada passed out on the reclining table,

America fidgeting in a chair, and Prussia pacing anxiously back and forth. The two conscious nations started as there was suddenly a knock at the door. The

doctor comes in pleasantly."Hello, sorry to startle you two, I'm here to see a Matthew Williams?'" they both nodded. The doctor walks over to Canada and

takes his stethoscope to place on his heart for a listen. "Well, his pulse is fine...and he's breathing. When did this happen?" Prussia spoke up."This morning

he had been acting kind of weird beforehand, like he got really mad at me and started crying, and then I calmed him down and he ate pancakes... After he

ate, he just fainted! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIIIIM?!" "Well, it sounds like you had an interesting morning...I checked his records seeing that he's

slightly anemic. I'm thinking he was just tired and a lot of things were going on...hmmm...tell me sir...did you and this young man have sexual intercourse?"

"WHAT?!" Prussia spun to face the doctor."WHAT MAKES YOU ASK THAT?! No! I wanted to, but he didn't feel comfortable so we didn't!" Prussia almost

blushed, but that would have been out of character, so he refrained from doing so. The doctor chuckled a little ."heh heh, No, I asked because, it says in his

most recent records here, that he hasn't done any sort of sexual activities with a note saying 'it makes him nervous'...I thought I should ask because if you

did anything close to that, it could have added to his nerv's...and I talked to the nurse up front...you seem to care a lot for this boy don't you..." "YES. I

care for him immensely! A-are you saying he has some sort of anxiety problem?" Prussia was seriously fidgety, and Canada still hadn't woken up yet.

America still sat in one of the chairs, observing As the doctor left, he turned around to answer Prussia question. "And well, he doesn't have an anxiety

problem. It's just that...let's just say...I wouldn't move to fast with him unless he asks you too. ""Alright sir, well I'm going to put on this oxygen breather

on him to make his breathing easier and this blanket will keep him warm. We will need to keep an eye on him so he may have to stay overnight here.

"America nodded thinking that was reasonable but Prussia on the other hand wasn't too happy. Prussia stopped the doctor as he was almost out the door.

"Th-that's it? That's all you have to say? What's actually wrong with him? What do you mean, 'let's just say...'?!" America was increasingly more silent. The

doctor took Prussia's arm "Listen...he's going to wake up...I promise you, just let him rest for the night, he's not in a coma, he's not going to die...he's

going to be ok. Alright?" The doctor drops his arm and leaves the room. Prussia was seriously worried now. Something really weird was going on. Why the

hell wasn't the doctor giving him any straight answers?! He rounded on America now. "What the hell is happening? Why is the doctor being so cryptic?! You

know, don't you?!" America refused to make eye contact with the albino nation. Prussia was pulling at his hair while pacing quickly around the room. All

Canada could do was breath. America tried to calm Prussia down. "Listen dude, It's ok, I mean, the doctor said he was going to be fi-" but he was

interrupted by Prussia. "SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DON'T KNOW WHY EVERYONE"S BEING SO FUCKING EVASIVE, BUT YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING

ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL FUCKING FIND OUT MYSELF SO HELP YOU GOD." And Prussia really hoped that had gotten his point across. Prussia

was actually starting to sound like...he was going to cry. America got up to pat his back. "Come on dude I-I'm a little scared too, I mean he's my

brother...but...you gotta chill!" Canada started shaking and making sounds in his rest. "Eh..EH!" Prussia wiped at his eyes discreetly (or, at least he thought

he was being discreet) as their attentions turned to Canada, who seemed just as distressed as Prussia. The smaller nation was shaking and sweating, and

the noises he made hinted that he was being plagued with some sort of nightmare. "H-hey, birdie? "Ehhh~! PRUSSIA!" Canada was calling for Prussia but

was it in his dream? Or was he actually calling him? It was still only noon, but it felt like the day was ending. Canada kept shaking but his eyes remained

closed. "I-I'm right here!" He turned to America. "W-what is he dreaming about?!" He asked Canada's sibling, as if he would know. He swept a piece of

damp hair from the sleeping nation's forehead. Jeezus. All of this action, and all before noon. "Ehh! Prussi- Help me! I'm scare-..."Canada would yell then

trail off. What was happening with him?! Was it really his anemia? Why so many questions? Anyways, Prussia waited by Canada's hospital bed holding his

hand. "A-America! We should wake him up! We can't just let him suffer like this! He's obviously upset!" He looked to the bespectacled blond. "What's wrong

with him? This can't just be anemia, and I KNOW you know! So fucking tell me!" America fell back in his chair in a sigh. He made an upset face.

"Well...when he came downstairs before you this morning...after you guys made up...he said he still felt funny...a-and he said that he felt like fainting

earlier...w-when...when you tried to you know...have sex with him. Even at the party when you two first met he was feeling a little sick..." Prussia looked

rather upset upon hearing this. "S-seriously? He's been sick for that long? W-was it something I did, or, or... Does he have something? He doesn't have an

STD does he? Cuz I mean that could be why he doesn't wanna have sex?" Again with the STDs, Prussia. What the hell. "NO DUDE NO! He doesn't have an

STD...I just think he's been sick but didn't care about it. He's been so upset with...with being lonely that...he never took any medicine I guess..." Prussia

and America were both silent for a second after what America said. Prussia was the one to break the silence after a moment. "He... was that lonely?" He

squeezed Canada's hand. "I guess this has really started to get to him... He's not even taking care of himself... I don't think he's eating well, either. He's so

fricken light." Prussia could feel Canada's hand start shaking and could see his eyes fluttering. "Canada?" Canada's whole body started shaking then he

started to open his eyes just barely. "He's waking up! America! He's waking up!" Prussia frantically alerted America although he was standing right next to

him. "How do you feel, birdie?" Canada started to rub his eyes. "P-Prussia? A-America? Uh..." Canada looked around the roomed and blinked. "Where am I?"

Canada barely remembered a thing. "You collapsed! You have no idea how worried we were!" Prussia pulled the ailing nation into a tight hug. "If you're not

feeling well, you need ta tell us!"

Canada looked incredibly tired. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?! I wasn't sick..." Really Canada?Really? As you can see,

Canada failed at lying. I mean really. Prussia just shot him a look. "Don't even try to pretend, birdie. You're obviously sick. You can't faint and then say

you're not sick. And Alfred said you had been feeling sick for at least two days! That can't be healthy!" Canada's face turned red. "N-No! I wasn't sick Ok!

Gosh! I just fainted! I've done that before..." Canada folded his arms as he continued to fail at lying. "The fact that you've fainted before automatically says

you're sick. What exactly are you trying to hide, birdie?! What do you have to lose by admitting it?" Prussia looked at him steadily, while Canada tried to

avoid his gaze. Canada eyes began to fill up with tears...again. "I-It's just...well...I was afraid everyone would worry! I hate going to the hospital and seeing

people cry over me! It scares me! I thought it would go away but obviously it didn't! A-and I didn't want you to think this happened because...you wanted

to have sex with me...which scared me...more than you think..." "Well it landed you in the hospital, birdie! W-what do you mean, though? I'm sorry... I

didn't realize I had scared you that much... Why did it have such an impact on ya, birdie?" Prussia was still crouched beside Canada, who was still refusing

to make eye contact.

"Well...It scared me because...I-I never had sex before...and when you took your shirt off and crawled on top of me...and when you kissed me...m-my

heart...kept beating faster...and my head would feel really light and turn red..." Canada tried getting to the point. "It's just

that...ILOVEYOUANDIWASNERVOUSOK!" Canada, just splurted it out."I-it was just because you were nervous?" He sighed with relief. "I thought I had

scarred you for life or brought up some terrible memory.


End file.
